Spelljammer: Pirates of Realmspace
|released = 1992 |genre = RPG, Tactical |modes = Single-player |ratings = |engine = Gold Box |version = |platforms = MS-DOS |media = 5¼-inch floppy disk 3½-inch floppy disk |requirements = }} Spelljammer: the Pirates of Realmspace is a video game for MS-DOS released by Strategic Simulations, Inc. in 1992. It uses the Advanced Dungeons & Dragons, Second Edition, Spelljammer rules. It was programmed and designed by Cybertech Systems. Plot The player captains a ship and crew. The player can ship goods from planet to planet for a fee, take on simple missions including, delivering people and goods, destroying pirates, and guarding the space lanes. As the player completes missions his character gains reputation points, eventually gaining enough points to be asked to help rid Realmspace of a terrible danger. Gameplay The game starts the player with a 5th level character. The available classes are: Clerics, Fighters, Paladins, Rangers, Mages, and Thieves. There are three main parts to the game: docked at a planet, in space travel and ship-to-ship combat, and on-board personal combat. When at a planet, various text menus allowed the player to buy and sell cargo, repair and upgrade their ship, buy and sell character equipment, and seek missions. A rudimentary trade system allowed players to make money shipping goods from planet to planet, and some key planets had more options for ship repairs and equipment. In space, the player can travel from planet to planet, or simply point the ship in any direction and go. During the course of space travel, the player while travelling in wildspace, may encounter other spelljammer vessels. If the player determines the vessel is hostile, space combat may commence by attacking (or being attacked) by said vessel. Combat consists of two different areas: * Vessel-To-Vessel combat, where the player can battle other spelljammers with the ship's weapons. These weapons (depending on the spelljammer type) consists of ranged weapons (catapult, ballista); ramming, shearing attacks, and grappling the enemy vessel to board it. * Hand-to-Hand combat, where the player boards or is boarded by an enemy vessel after a successful grappling attempt (top-down perspective). In hand-to-hand combat, participants are divided into the ship's mates and the ship's crew. The player has complete control of the ship's mates, whereas the artificial intelligence (AI) takes control of the ship's crew. Victory is decided when all of the enemy mates and crew are destroyed. Index Characters :Anton • Clive the Fearsome • Eldacar • Eldran Firestaff • Estaf Morallan • Findo Burrfoot • Grisdale Helfirsson • Leif Mitdal • Longbottom Greybottle • Quall D'Ord • Slath Brokentail • Thoren Creatures :Aarakocra • Anadian halfling • Dwarf • Elf • Ghast • Ghoul • Gnome • Goblin • Halfling • Hobgoblin • Illithid • Lich • Lizardfolk • Neogi • Ogre • Orc • Skeleton • Umber hulk • Vampire • Wight • Wraith • Zombie Locations :;Planets and Moons:Anadia • Chandos • Coliar • Garden • Glyth • H'Catha • Karpri • Mingabwe • Toril :;Settlements: Athanar • Clive's Den • Hisssta • Umberguard • Waterdeep :Gildenholt Spells :Armor • Bestow Curse • Bless • Blink • Blindness • Blur • Burning Hands • Cause Blindness • Cause Critical Wounds • Cause Light Wounds • Cause Serious Wounds • Chaos • Charm Person • Chill Touch • Cloudkill • Cone of Cold • Confusion • Cure Blindness • Cure Critical Wounds • Cure Disease • Cure Light Wounds • Cure Serious Wounds • Curse • Detect Evil • Detect Good • Detect Invisibility • Detect Magic • Dimension Door • Dispel Evil • Dispel Magic • Enlarge • Fear • Feeblemind • Find Traps • Fireball • Fire Shield • Flame Strike • Friends • Fumble • Gust of Wind • Haste • Hold Monster • Hold Person • *''Hold undead'' • Ice Storm • Identify • Invisibility • Knock • Lightning Bolt • Magic Missile • Melf's Acid Arrow • Minor Globe of Invulnerability • Mirror Image • Neutralize Poison • Phantasmal Killer • Poison • Protection from Evil • Protection from Good • Protection from Normal Missiles • Raise Dead • Ray of Enfeeblement • Read Magic • Reduce • Remove Curse • Resist Cold • Scare • Shield • Shocking Grasp • Silence • Slay Living • Sleep • Slow • Slow Poison • Snake Charm • Spiritual Hammer • Spook • Sticks to Snakes • Stinking Cloud • Stoneskin • Strength • Vampiric Touch Vessels :Dwarven citadel • Galleon • Hammership • Nautiloid • Neogi deathspider • Neogi mindspider • Tradesman • War galley Errata If you try to purchase a dragonfly from any of the shipyards in the game, you instead purchase a war galley. Gallery Spelljammer-pirates-of-realmspace-dos-back-cover.jpg|Back cover of DOS edition. SJPoR-screenshot2.png|Titlescreen. Appendix See Also * [[:Category:Images from Spelljammer: Pirates of Realmspace|List of images from Spelljammer: Pirates of Realmspace]] Game Credits From the Spelljammer: Pirates of Realmspace manual. * Director of Product Development: Al Escudero * Amiga programming: Colin Fox * Original IBM Programming: Alexander J. Russel * Game Design: Al Escudero * Music / Sound Programming: Peter Grisbale, Mark McGough * Art: Al Escudero, Marianne Van De Leygraaf, Alexander J. Russel, Earl Thurston, Ken Thurston * Writers/authors: Al Brown, Rick E. White * Producer: George MacDonald * Associate Producer: Rick E. White * Playtesting: Daniel Collins, Kym Goyer, Cyrus G. Harris, Jeffrey Shotwell * Cover artwork: Erik Olson ;Strategic Simulations, Inc.: * Producers: Nicholas Beliaeff, George MacDonald * Editors: Eileen Matsumi, André Vrignaud * Initial Development: Bret Berry, David A. Lucca * Art: William B. Yeatts * Lead Testers: Jeffrey Shotwell, Cyrus G. Harris * Sound/Music: Ralph Thomas, Dana Pearson * Playtest: Joshua M. Cloud, Daniel Collins, Forrest Elam, Sean House, Chris Warshauer, Zane Wolters, Christine M. Watson, Larry Stephen Webber, TSCS Inc. * Test Support: Kym Goyer * Desktop Publishing: Louis Saekow Design * Pre‑press Production: Louis Saekow Design * Printing: American Lithographers Inc. Further Reading * References Connections Category:Computer games Category:Spelljammer Category:Articles in need of citations Category:Published in 1992